Heartwarming alegria
thumb|right|335 px films * •Stark is regularly seen ridiculing a particular AI-controlled robotic assistant, often unsatisfied with its work and at one point threatening to donate it to a city college. However, when a dying Stark tries to reach for the old arc generator Potts saved for him, "Dummy" loyally grabs it for him and hands it over. The following shot of the robot makes it look almost like a concerned face. As Stark reaches for it, he whispers "good boy". Cue the sympathetic "Aaawwwwww" from the crowd. * The photos of Tony as a child show that a robotic arm was the first AI he ever built. If the arm itself is "Dummy", (we have no reason to doubt otherwise), then despite how much he belittles it, he still has kept it all these years. * Earlier in the film, when Tony is picked up in the desert after his escape, when Rhodes rushes out of the chopper, hugs him, and says: "Next time, you ride with me, okay?" • It's really the body language that does it - Rhodes kneels down in front of him and Tony just sort of slumps on his shoulder. It's quite clearly the first time in months that he's let himself relax. * Also, when Tony arrives back in the states and reunites with Pepper he notes that she's crying tears of joy. The fact that they both snark about it does nothing to diminish the moment. * The moment where Pepper and Tony are laughing in relief after Pepper manages to switch the arc generator from the old one to the new one without causing any serious damage. She asks Tony not to ask her to do that again. Suddenly, and surprisingly earnest, Tony says "But I don't have anyone but you." It could so easily have been sappy, but then Tony pulls an embarrassed "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that" face which, oddly enough, makes it even more heartwarming. In fact, with this movie it seems that when it's not being jaw-droppingly awesome it's being genuinely heartwarming instead. • "You're all I have too, you know." animated films * •Tigress has SEVERAL. Wishing Po a happy holiday with a genuine smile was one, feeding a baby piglet playfully another by saying, "I'm gonna get you!". Considering how much of an anti-social jerk she was in the first movie, these examples only turn the D'awwwww factor up to twelve and begin the Po/Tigress Ship Tease. *• That and Tigress reminiscing with the others at the formal party how much she enjoyed the holiday when she was a child. Though she wasn't the only one, the other masters joined in pretty quick. * When Master Rhino visits Ping's restaurant he is urged by the children to sit with them. He is later shown enthusiastically telling them a story of one of his adventures to the children's delight. cartoons * in age of tony stark the fact that helps tony to get back to normal is a hug from Steve. D'aww * in wander over yonder there is a more behind the scenes example: Huckleberry knucklehead the titular toddler is voiced by owen faust... Lauren faust newphew. Huckleberry knucklehead: I like lollipops **after going into a disaster in order to get a bottle of thunder blazz for Silvia wander gives it to a little who in turn gives It to Silvia girl: It never hurts to help * After the mutant mushroom is defeated and all snap out of their hallucinations, Raph and Mikey reunite with Donnie, April and Casey. What is the first thing Mikey does? Jumping right at Donnie and hugging him. The look of relief and happiness and especially how he snuggles up to him are adorable. What more, Donnie just smiles and doesn't push him away or anything, something Raph would have most likely done. Categoría:Datos utiles Categoría:Emociones